Angel In My Heart
by Hikarutsuretetaiyou
Summary: It's been two and half years since he left...now he's back! Everyone is surpised to see him...especially a certain kunoichi...A NaruXHina Story. No flames. If I get enough reviews, than maybe I'll add another chapter or two...


Angel In My Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, but I wish I did!

It's been two and a half years since Naruto left to go train with Jiraiya. Everyone has been training as well, especially a certain 15 year old Kunoichi…

"So, it looks like nothing has changed since I left…hm? Oh, well look at this! They finally put Tsunade's face on the Hokage Monument." Now now, let's go see if we can find Tsunade, Naruto." "Hai Ero-sennin. Is that…?" "Hm, is that what?" "Sakura-chan?" "Naruto! You're finally back!" Ero-sennin! Can we go train now?" "Go ahead. Naruto." Jiraiya sighed and thought 'I hope he'll be okay…'

A couple of weeks later…

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Team Gai had just got back from a mission in Suna. "Oi! Sakura-chan! Want to go get some ramen with me?" yelled Naruto. "Gomen, Naruto, but I have to go train now." she replied with a smile on her face and thought 'Naruto…you…really have matured…'

At Team 8's training ground…

The 15 year old Kunoichi was training with her teammates. "Oi! Hinata! Want to take a break and go into the village?" yelled Kiba, one of her teammates. "Hai. Arigatou for training with me, Kiba-kun and Shino-kun. "You're welcome. You do wanna get stronger for him anyway, don't you?" asked Shino. "Hai." was all Hinata said. 'Naruto-kun…I wonder what you're doing right now…I would like to see you, but you haven't come back…' Hinata thought.

Meanwhile…

Naruto was walking around the village when he heard a familiar voice by a tree calling out to him. "So, you've finally returned." "Yeah, so? Who are you anyway? You're kinda creeping me out…" said a creeped out Naruto. "You don't even recognize one of your comrades…" "Well, who are you?" asked Naruto again. "It's just Shino." said another voice, along with a "Woof!" "Kiba! Akamaru! Hey, wait!" That's not Akamaru, is it?" said Naruto, looking puzzled. "Of course it's Akamaru! He hasn't changed one bit, but I see you have," 'I can't believe Naruto recognized Kiba and not me…I wonder if he'll recognize her?' thought Shino. "Gah!" screamed another voice. "Hn? Someone there?" said Naruto. 'Oh my god! I haven't seen Naruto in two and a half years, so what should I do?' thought the third member of Team 8, who was now Chunin. "Oi! Hinata! Why ya hiding behind there?" said Naruto. Hinata then turned a dark red and fainted. "Hinata! Why ya always falling over when you see me?" said Naruto and thought 'Man, I've never even relized this, but she's kinda cute. Cuter than Sakura, and less scary.' "Naruto-kun, I think you should take Hinata somewhere so she can rest." said Shino. "Hai." was all Naruto said. Naruto then picked Hinata up and took off. Then Kiba whispered to Shino "Do you think she can finally tell him? I mean, come on! He hasn't even not-" "She'll be fine." was all Shino said.

In a field near the entrance to Konoha…

"Hinata…" 'Someone is calling my name…someone important…' "Hinata! Wake up!" "Huh? Oh, Naruto-kun! It's you! I'm so glad!" "Yes Hinata. I'm here. Now, why did you faint and fall over. You only do that in front of me. Why is that?" asked Naruto. "I…um…" she was cut off by a kiss from the boy she always liked, or maybe even loved… "Hinata. I know there's something troubling you that you want to tell me. Don't be shy. Please, tell me. I won't be mad." There was a small blush on Hinata's face from the kiss. 'She's not fidgeting anymore…' thought Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I don't know how you're gonna feel about this but…" she stopped talking and thought 'I don't think he'll understand me, but I have to tell him how I really feel!' She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I love too. I love you with all my heart!" "Hinata…is that really how you feel? How long have you had this feeling?" he asked, blushing a little. "Naruto-kun, I've had this feeling since we were in the Academy together. This is how I really feel. If you don't under-" she was cut off by a kiss from the person she loved. "I love you too. It's just, why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked. "I…um…I was too nervous to tell you how I feel." she said with her head down. "Hinata…look at me." he said lifting her head up with his hand. "Don't worry. I'll protect you with my life, because I found one person who cares for and loves me, and because…you'll always be an angel in my heart."

End

Well, what did you think? Please review! No flames though.


End file.
